


You're Beautiful, Just The Way You Are

by flowerlover2241



Series: Bill and Fleur [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerlover2241/pseuds/flowerlover2241
Summary: Fleur's meeting Bill's family for the first time. Will it be great or will it flop?





	

_Fleur's POV_

I'm feeling utterly terrified. I'm meeting Bill's family for the first time today. They're having a family dinner, and Bill's taking me. Even his brother Charlie is going to be there. What if they don't like me?

I've never been self-conscious before I met Bill. Don't get me wrong, he makes me feel beautiful, but he's handsome. He could get any girl he wants. I decide to curl my hair lightly, and put on a simple face of makeup. I pull on a nice lavender dress, and slip on a simple pair of silver heels. I don't want any imperfection to be visible tonight, I want them to like me.

"Oh baby, you look so gorgeous. They are gonna love you." My mum says as I come downstairs. I let a small smile slip as I tug on my dress.

"What if they don't like me? Not many people are thrilled when they find out the girl their son is dating is part veela. What if they absolutely hate me?" My mum shakes her head as she looks me up and down, with a smile on her face.

"Fleur Elizabeth Delacour, you are a wonderful girl. They will absolutely love you. Don't doubt your beauty." She says as a knock on the door sounds through the house. II walk to the door slowly, knowing its Bill.

"Hey baby. You look gorgeous." He says kissing me softly before walking into the house. He waves to my mum before turning to study me, a grin spreading across his lips. "You honestly are breathtaking." He says, kissing my hand. I blush like a moron.

"Thank you. You look handsome." He's dressed in a deep purple V neck, which shows off his wonderful muscles and gorgeous physique. "We should get going. I really don't want to be late to meet your family." He nods.

"It was great to see you Mrs. Delacour. Hopefully sometime soon we can all have dinner together so I can get to know you and your younger daughter better." My mum positively radiates happiness when he says this, nodding enthusiastically. "Ready to go sweetie?" I nod, and soon his muscular arms are wrapped around me.

We arrive in front of a gorgeous home, which I immediately recognize as the burrow. Bill has told me all about the home he grew up in. He grabs my hand as we walk to the front door, pausing before going in. "Don't worry. They will love you. They'd be crazy not to." He kisses me softly, spreading warmth throughout my bones.

He walks through the door, holding his head high and my hand confidently. "I'm home!" Hustle and bustle meets you as soon as you walk through the door. A boy who looks a lot like Bill walks up to us with a giant grin on his face.

"It sure is nice to be home. And you've found yourself a girl since the last time I was home! Good for you!" He turns to me, with a softer expression. "You must be Fleur. Bill hasn't stopped talking about you. I'm Charlie." I smile back at him as he shakes my hand. "Mum! Bill and Fleur are here!" He motions for us to follow him as he starts walking.

A little woman comes up to me with the biggest smile I've ever seen spread across her face. "You must be Fleur. I'm so excited to meet you! Oh Bill she's even more beautiful in person! I'm Molly, Bill's mom. Bill is always talking about how wonderful you are." I grin up at him, feeling him place a kiss in my hair.

"It's such an honor to meet you too, Mrs. Weasley. Bill always gushes to me about how great you and your husband are." I'm so not comfortable around his parents. She just smiles back at me as Bill gently pulls me into his arms from behind.

"Kids come down here! Bill and Fleur are here!" I'm so nervous to meet his family. Before I know it, I'm surrounded by red hair, with the exception of one brunette. "Fleur, you remember Harry right?" I squeal, running to give Harry a hug. I haven't seen him in months!

"Harry! Oh my gosh you've grown! You look wonderful!" We're both grinning and giggling like total idiots. "Good to see you're still alive and well after everything last year." I'm so happy theirs at least one friendly face here other than Bill's.

"So, you must be the girl Bill won't shut up about. We're the twins. Bill is a complete prat sometimes, but we make up for it." Two identical faces tell me as I giggle. "I'm Fred, and that's George. We'll love you forever if you manage to tell us apart. Otherwise, we base who we adore on their personality." I definitely see why Bill said they make family dinners fun.

"Boys, behave. I'm Arthur Weasley. It's a pleasure to meet you. Like the boys said, Bill always talks about how wonderful you are. He acts like a muggle who's just drunk a love potion!" Okay. This family definitely keeps you on your toes. Ron smiles at me from across the room, not coming over. He looks kinda hurt. God I hope this doesn't start drama.

"Ginevra Weasley! If you don't get down here in the next ten seconds I will turn your hair green!" Mrs. Weasley yells up the stairs. I'm excited to meet Ginny. I think we'll get along really well. We hear grumbling as someone runs down the steps. A beautiful young girl stands before me, hair in a bun and dressed in a tank top and jeans.

"Merlin mum. Calm down. What's the big deal? We have family dinners every week, I told you earlier I wanted to be alone tonight. Dean and I are fighting and I don't want to be around the family." She says, not even glancing at me. The girl in front of me is the kind of girl I always wanted to be like. She's slender, but still has curves. I'm not tiny like her.

"Ginny! I told you Bill's girlfriend Fleur was coming over tonight! Say hello, don't be rude." Tonight might get really awkward. Ginny really doesn't seem like she wants to be here. She casts a judging glance at me after her mother finishes speaking, a look of disgust written on her face. Uh oh.

"So you're the little veela slut that seduced two of my brothers. You think you got away with hurting Ron then moving onto Bill? What did they even see in you? You definitely aren't pretty. They could both do so much better than a veela slut that's been around the block a couple times." Tears stream down my face as the young girl in front of me spouts hate at me. I turn around, running out the door and apparating right as I get out the door. She's right. Bill could do so much better than me.

_Bill's POV_

I can't believe Ginny right now. I'm shocked speechless as she flips on Fleur, and before I know it, my girlfriend is gone. "What the bloody hell Ginny??? Why would you say something like that to her? What did she ever do to you? She has been nothing but nice!" I'm so angry at my sister right now. I thought she got over not liking Fleur.

"Bill she flirted with Ron all last year. It's obvious she doesn't value chastity. Plus I head she was known at her school. You deserve better than something like that. Trust me. You'll thank me later." What the bloody hell does she think she knows?

"Ginny I know Ron liked her last year! But she didn't flirt with him! He told me when I started talking with her. He told me he was okay with it. And don't judge her! Fleur is the most incredible person I've ever met and I love her!" I say, turning around and apparating to Fleur's house. I knock, hearing her mum yell to come in.

"Mrs. Delacour, I promise I didn't do anything. My sister is crazy and attacked her and I'm so sorr-." I honestly feel like crying at the thought Fleur got hurt.

"Bill, honey, it's okay. She told me everything. She's not mad at you, she's just hurt and insecure. She's always been self-conscious of how she looks. She always over exaggerated to seem like she knew she was pretty, but deep down, it hurts her. Go up to her. It's the first door on your right." I rush up to her room, knocking lightly before going in.

It's just like Fleur, simple and beautiful. She's curled up in a ball in her bay window, light sobs echoing through the room. "Baby, please don't cry. She's so wrong about you. You are the best person I've ever met. You're gorgeous, you take my breath away every time I look at you and remember that you're my girlfriend. Don't let my insecure sister being a bitch make you think something else." I go over to her, sitting down and pulling her body into mine. "I'm crazy about you baby." Now I'm crying a little.

She lifts her head, showing me black tear stains all over her face. I carefully wipe her cheek with my thumb, caressing it before leaning in for a kiss. The kiss is a little salty from her tears, but that doesn't matter. It still is the most magical thing I've ever experienced. She pulls away with clear eyes, filled with expression.

"My mum told you about me being self-conscious, didn't she? I always did, but I never do when I'm with you. I never have. At least, until today. I know you probably don't want to be around me anymore now that you know about Ron. But I never flirted with him. He flirted with me. I never would've done that to you, Bill. You make me so happy."

How can my heart not be filled with love after hearing that? "Fleur, I know. Ron told me. It's all okay. I love my life with you. It's worth more to me than anything else. You mean the world to me. You are my world." She giggles, pulling me into another kiss. We fall over on the cushions, enjoying our passionate kiss. I love her.

Wait, what?


End file.
